Photographs
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy left Gabriella, left her alone with only the photographs to remind her of him. OneShot. SongFic.


_This is a quick something I wrote while at my bestmates house. I was listening to this song with him, and I wrote out all the lyrics because they reminded me of him. We were hugging, and I was remembering back when we went out. Memory lane. Haha. And so I hopped on his computer and this came out. Yes, the song has been very, very edited._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or the characters._

_Here's a little story I gotta tell_  
_About a boy I know so well_

Once upon a time we were so in love.

I thought that this was going to be forever.

I thought he was my forever.

That's what everyone thought.

We were meant for each other, emant to be together.

We got on so well, we were the perfect couple.

We were bestfriends first, we knew each other so well.

Neither of us saw it coming, but when it did, it hit hard.

We fell in love.

And we fell deep.

_He fell in love, I fell in love_  
_Thought he was the the one for me_  
_Other boys I could not see_

I thought that the feelings would fill me with joy everyday.

But you started changing.

You weren't interested in talking to me anymore.

You looked for other things to do.

Things to avoid me.

I don't know what I did.

All I know was that I must have done something very wrong.

And then I realized, it wasn't me who had done something.

It was you.

You had chosen someone else over me.

_It shoulda been me and you_  
_It coulda been you and me_  
_Before you broke my heart and now I'm standing here_

You don't think twice about how much this would hurt me.

I see you everyday now, I see you with her.

You are hugging her, whispering things in her ear.

Things that I'm sure you once whispered to me.

You kiss her, everyone sees.

You don't care that you used to claim me as yours once.

My friends surrond me, worried, as I watch you, my face frozen.

You glance up, but then you look back at her.

You're so in love, you don't even see me standing here.

_All I've got_  
_Are these photographs_  
_All I've got_  
_Is nothing without you_

I sit here in my room, staring at the picture framed above my bed.

We were laughing.

We were so happy.

And look what you did.

You threw that all away.

Why did you do that to us?

Why did you do that to me?

_I'm saying it's killing me_  
_The fact that you ain't around_  
_Baby, I'm falling down_

I can't concentrate on my work.

I can't concentrate on my friends.

There's nothing else that I can concentrate on.

Except you.

And how you have left me alone.

My friends huddle around, they scorn at you, turn their noses up at her.

Your friends huddle around me, they don't look at you.

I'm not sure what you've done to them.

But they say they don't know you anymore.

They say that you've changed.

You're not their Troy anymore.

You're not my Troy.

_Baby I'm hurting now_  
_I knew you were a better man_  
_When I was your girl_  
_This land was a better land_  
_When you're in my world_

My mum talks to me.

She holds my hands, and then holds me close to her.

I understand what she's saying to me.

She's asking me to move on.

Not telling, asking.

I want to move on.

I miss my life.

I miss laughing.

I miss my friends.

I miss you, but I miss these things more.

_You_  
_You_  
_Nothing without you  
__All I've got all these photographs_  
_I remember when I used to make you laugh_  
_I don't want to be stuck in the past_

I ignored you in the hallways.

I tuned out when you talked in class.

The whiff of your deoderant brought tears to my eyes, but I continued.

My friends kissed me, and hugged me.

They let me cry when things got to hard.

But I didn't want this to carry on.

I needed to move on from you.

I needed to leave the past behind me.

_I'd give anything_  
_Here's my heart_  
_My heart_  
_My heart_

I had given you so much.

But you hadn't wanted it.

What was holding me back was the photographs surronding me.

I burnt them today.

I watched us shrink and bubble.

You've left me.

I've burned the memories.

_x_


End file.
